


Transformers Short Stories

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cats, Day At The Beach, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Play, Public Sex, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: Short Transformers IDW MTMTE stories I wrote. Enjoy!





	1. Riptide X Reader

“You know Riptide, I have been awfully frustrated lately.” You said from your spot underneath the alien planet’s tree’s shadow. Riptide your dumber than dump boyfriend of sorts turned to look at you from his spot in the sun as he was too big to fit underneath the nice cool shadow with you.

“Frustrated? Why? It’s so pretty out here!” He said, motioning to the vast meadows filled with glorious and brightly colored alien flowers and the golden beach and crystal clear sea that opened before you underneath the hill.

You rubbed your eyes tiredly, still a little bit groggy from your nature naps. “Paperwork is a bitch to deal with and I can only take so much of Whirl’s little pranks as he likes to call them.”

“So you’re frustrated because of work and Whirl?” He questioned and you nodded, bending your legs and bouncing up on your feet from your laying position.

“Yeah, I have all this frustration that I need to break into a love!” You cheered as you reached towards the skies with your arms. Riptide looked even more confused by your declaration.

“What does that mean? Is it an Earth saying or something?”

You grinned and let your arms fall on your sides after good stretching and you motioned him to follow you as you took a head start and ran down the hill on your bare feet.

“Follow me and you find out~”

Riptide didn’t object, he didn’t know if he should and what would even come out of it, so he did as you told him to and followed you down to the beach where grass stopped growing and instead huge milk pink boulders rose from the sand, creating an illusion of privacy.

Privacy was apparently one thing you both needed or so he thought the second he saw you sneak out of your summer dress and throw aside your bras and panties. Taken aback by your sudden lack of clothes Riptide stared at you jaw wide open in shock.

Either you didn’t notice him staring or you were ignoring him. You twirled around the beach, running into the sea to dip your legs to cool water and you curiously looked at the ground, seeing many brightly colored rocks and little seashells. Finally, you had the decency to turn and look at your lover who was starting to run hot and not just because of the tropical sun or temperature.

“Come on Riptide! The water is nice and cool!” You called him before running off into the sea until your legs wouldn’t carry you any longer and you were swimming. The mech coughed, feeling a rock hit his intake, but he did as you told him and marched into the water. You kept swimming farther and farther ahead so Riptide put a leg after another and finally caught up with you.

You were both so far from the beach that Riptide’s whole body was submerged beneath water, save for his helm. You swam up to him and giggled. “Now we’re same height!”

“W- what do you mean?” He asked and you grinned, swimming up to his helm and kissing him straight on the lips. Riptide made muffled in surprise, but slowly kissed you back. The kiss deepened quickly once you opened your mouth against his and he pushed his glossa gently into your mouth. Obviously, his whole glossa couldn’t fit, it was already like you were sucking a normal dick with his glossa in your mouth, but you were happy to do so.

Riptide brought his hands up, a motion that made the water around you bounce you in the waves, but he quickly stabilized you with his hands as he wrapped them around you, holding you up and fondling your body with his thumbs.

You moaned around his glossa and he moaned against you, enjoying how squishy and soft your body, your ass, your breasts were against his servos. Then you pulled back and Riptide leaned in to chase after you, but you giggled and put a hand over your lips.

“Isn’t this nice? Just you and me and no one else telling us what to do because it’s just you and me?”

“Nice, very nice...!” Riptide moaned, kissing against the back of your hand that was covering your mouth and you laughed lightly like an angel, his lips tickling your skin. You removed your hand and he moved to kiss you again, but you ducked and kissed the edge of his mouth instead. “Wanna take this to solid land?”

You had never seen anyone move in water as quickly as Riptide. You were in his hands in a second and on the beach in another. You sighed when you felt the hot sand underneath your feet and you watched amused how Riptide couldn’t keep himself up on his pedes anymore. Instead, he took a seat against the huge seafoam green boulder and pawned at his no doubt burning interface panel.

“Aww, poor baby.” You cooed as you walked up to him, the sand sticking to the bottom of your wet feet. Riptide moaned wantonly and you placed a gentle hand on top of his that was covering his crotch. “Wanna open up for me?”

You didn’t need to ask, you never had to, Riptide would do anything you told him to do. He would fetch you a treasure from the bottom of the sea, he would fight any mech, heck even Whirl for you ad he would do it all over again to see you smile at his way. He was simple like that but very lovable.

Riptide’s panel slid away and his two twin spikes emerged from their housing. You drooled at the sight of the twins and they drooled transfluids at their tips at you. Gently sitting at the base of Riptide’s spikes, you wrapped your meaty thighs around the other spike and hands-on same spike’s crown, completely ignoring it’s neglected twin that rubbed against the outside of your thigh.

“You know, I have been feeling very weak lately...” You muttered as you pumped his spike with your hands, your body wriggling against his spike and Riptide moaned out loud, not afraid that anyone would hear you. There was no one near you for miles, he had made sure of it when he had taken you to this date.

But then he registered your words and he turned serious and worried in a manner of seconds. “Are you okay? Should I take you to Ratchet or First Aid?”

“No sweetie, it’s just the lack of vitamins.” You laughed and leaned in to lick the bead of transfluid from his spike’s tip, an action that sent Riptide bucking against you. You laughed again and swiped the other spike’s bead with your hand into your mouth. “I just need some of my favorite vitamin C and D. Cock and dick...!” You moaned and took Riptide’s spike into your mouth.

The moan you tore from Riptide was so sinful it sent delicious goosebumps across your skin. You loosened your jaws and with expert touch took more of him into your mouth until you were full and you started to suck him earnestly while rocking your body against rest of him that you couldn’t fit in your mouth.

Riptide started to pant in a manner of minutes, a clear sign he was already close. He never lasted long when you blew him and you didn’t mind it one bit. Your jaw got tired shamefully easily so blowing him was a delicacy between you two.

“C- close...!” Riptide moaned and you hummed around him, making him moan wantonly and finally come in your mouth. You swallowed as much transfluids as you could, but such a big mech like Riptide used so much transfluids that you would have bloated if you had been able to swallow it all down. Most of it sadly leaked down your chin and dropped between your bodies, but it was just according to the plan.

You let go of the mech’s spike with a wet pop and you immediately started to spread his overflown transfluids all over your body, paying special mind to your sex.

“Hmm, Riptide, you got me going...!” You moaned and looked at his other spike who was still fully pressurized and standing up, ready to serve you like you served its twin. Riptide panted and looked already spent, but he couldn’t pull his spikes back if even one of them was still pressurized. He needed another overload.

You took the excess transluids and used them to lube up his spike, an act that had him bucking into your hands. You hummed pleasedly, licking long strips here and there against his spike before you got up on your feet and started to position yourself over his spike.

It was a stretch with you two every time, but that’s why you always made sure to open yourself up first and lube him up so things could go smoothly for both of you. You took one last look at Riptide before you started to descend down his spike and you froze.

He looked so wrecked, his mouth hanging wide open as he tried to desperately cool down his overheating frame, coolant glistening against his plating and optics hazy in lust. You moaned wantonly at the sight of him so wrecked and you started to lower yourself onto him.

You both moaned and gasped when he first penetrated you. The feeling of your sex’s opening being stretched so wide had you panting in lust and you let your body fall down onto him rest of the way. Riptide moaned your name out loud when you hit the bottom and your hands automatically went to bump on your abdomen.

It was his spike that made your abdomen swell outwards like that. His huge spike that stretched you open so good and rubbed all the right places. The sight of your distended body made you shiver in lust and you started to bounce u and down him weakly, finding almost zero strength in your legs.

Luckily you didn’t need any, Riptide took the hint that his senses were telling him. He wrapped his hands around you and helped you to move up and down his spike, slowly at first but once your voice started to grow louder and needier he sped up.

You two were going at it like pedrorabbits so neither of you noticed how the ground underneath you seemed to tremble until the greenish boulder Riptide was leaning against rose from the ground and started to move. Shocked, neither of you knew what had happened and suddenly Riptide was on his back and you fell on top of his spike and that was all that it took for both of you to cum.

Riptide’s transfluids filled you up and you squeezed around him like a vice. If you would have been a bot your squeezing could have hurt him, but you were soft and squishy so you couldn’t bring any harm to him. You were both panting like dogs as you rested. Finally, you had enough strength to look at what had caused the boulder to move.

Your eyes went wide and you giggled like a drunk, much to Riptide’s confusion until he looked what you were looking and then his optics widened. “What the scrap is that?”

“It’s a hermit crab!” You laughed. Yes, the giant boulder that you had been leaning against your sex was actually a shell of a giant hermit crab. As soon as your wild movements had disturbed the crab’s peace enough it had decided to get up and move to somewhere else. You and Riptide watched the crab go with great curiosity and then you looked at each other.

You grinned at your lover and slowly rose from his spike, making the extra transfluids leak out of you straight into his spent spikes. Not a second sooner when you were off from him his spikes started to retrieve and you got up on your shaky legs.

“Phew, I needed that!” You sighed happily, stretching your hands up and down like a cat and Riptide closed his panels. “Was it good for you?” He asked, unsure. You smiled at him and kissed his hand. “Sex with you is always good.” You replied honestly and then laughed as you run back into the ocean. “Come on, let’s get cleaned and pick up some seashells before we have to return!”

“Coming!” Riptide smiled and got up to join you in your fun.


	2. Rung x Reader Part,1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung is going on his day when he hears something in the vents...

Rung was humming an old Cybertroanian hymn under his breath as he went over his latest patient’s therapy program he had come up to him. Couple months of art therapy would do wonders to their identity crisis. He checked his internal clock and thought about closing his clinic when he heard noises.

“Hello?” The doctor looked around, wondering where the noises came from. He put down his datapad and got up on his pedes. The voices got louder the longer he waited and he was finally able to find the source of them. The vents. Rung huffed and placed his hands on his hips joints.

“Skids, if it’s you then you could just use the door like anyone else does.”

The rattling in the vents grew louder, but no light-hearted reply from a talented friend came. Rung grew worried. The rattling grew into banging and he took a step back and towards the door. Whoever was in the vents wasn’t Skids.

Suddenly the vent’s lid was slammed off from the wall and a hand emerged from the hole in the wall. A very grey hand, followed by another and dozens of tentacles. Rung’s energon froze as the memories came back to him just as a face filled with razor sharp fangs and glowing sick yellow optics.

A sparkeater.

Rung stared the beast in the vent and before it could even drop a drip of its ooze covered mouth juices on the floor he dashed towards the door. The beast reacted quickly and with lighting fast reflexes bounced from the vent and knocked Rung on his back.

Rung’s optics widened in horror. He was trapped. The creature drooled on top of him, it’s icky green saliva dripping on his cheek as it breathed in his fear. He could scream for help, but his office was soundproof for the safety of his patients. He never imagined that safety would become a danger to him.

The monster crooned and chittered, it’s fangs rapidly clattering against each other as it leaned in close to his Rung’s face. The doctor yelped and offlined his optics, waiting for the first painful bite as the creature licked the side of his face, it’s long sticky glossa tasting him…but then it pulled back and crooned.

He cracked an optic open and saw it eyeing him with something in its optics. That’s when Rung really took a good look at the creature. The face, even when deformed looked similar and that Autobot crest on its chassis…

“(Y/n)?” Rung asked silently, hoping, no, praying that it wasn’t you. Not his Conjunx…!

The beast chippered, its mandibles flaring and Rung opened his mouth to call you again, but before he could call you-you stuck your unnaturally long glossa inside his mouth and into his intake. Rung screamed around your thick glossa, but it came out as muffled moaning. Suddenly he felt something trickle down his intake and as anyone sensible would do he started thrashing against you.

Were you infecting him also? He didn’t want that, he didn’t want you to do it to him! Rung felt his tanks twisting as the liquid settled there and suddenly he felt hot. Really hot. His vents kicked up and he moaned when you finally pulled your glossa out of his intake.

Frame heating up, ventilation barely working, mind clouded with lust and need… Aphrodisiacs? Why?

You chittered as he panted and you leaned in to lick him, tasting cooling fluids on his intake cables. Rung panted and made more room for you by craning his helm, his mind getting cloudy with need. Your tentacles closed in, wrapping around his arms and legs and spreading him wide open for you. The tentacles massaged and vibrated against his oversensitive plating. At this point, he was openly panting.

You released your spike and started to rut against Rung’s leg and the doctor moaned out loud as his interface panels moved to the side, his valve already oozing lubricant and spike leaking transfluids steadily from the tip. You crooned and clicked your denta together as you positioned yourself over Rung’s spike and his optics snapped open.

“No! No, no, no, don’t please! Not like this!” Rung begged, trying to appeal to leftover humanity he believed to be in you, but his pleads fell to deaf audials as you dropped yourself onto his spike in one go.

Rung screamed, his optics flaring as the sudden pleasure overtook his systems and made him overload on the spot. You crooned and without even a second of rest you started to bounce on his spike. Rung moaned as loud as he could, already so sensitive and your valve was tighter and hotter than it had ever been before. If you would have done this while you were yourself you would no doubt have been used some time to prepare yourself but this monstrous new form of yours was the most impatient creature Rung had ever known.

“Oh, oh, ah, please…!” Rung pleaded over your clicking denta. “Pull off…! I- I don’t want this…! Not like this, please- Mmmfp!” His word got muffled as you pushed a tentacle into his mouth and started to fuck his mouth with it.

He really didn’t want this, it was the truth. Rung didn’t want to be used by this monster that used to be you. Part of him hoped that it wasn’t you, but the resemblance was uncanny. It couldn’t have been anyone else but you. Oh, how Rung hoped you were not there, but if you were then at least unconscious. If there was a part of you inside this beast you would be in agony over these choices your body made for you.

You would never wish harm for Rung and you would never rape him or take him by force like this monster was doing. Rung might be heated and needy, but it was the strong aphrodisiac you forced on him.

Rung gasped, feeling something prod his slick valve and it didn’t take a genius to guess what it was. Without really preparing him, only slightly nudging his valve’s mesh lips to the side you thrust your tentacle inside him and he overloaded again.

The psychiatric was getting tired, but you didn’t stop. You kept bouncing on his still painfully hard and sensitive spike and the tentacle in his valve wiggled deeper inside him until he felt the blunt tip of your tentacle prod his ceiling node. Rung gasped and you focused your tentacles attention solemnly on that spot that had him bucking up into you.

Without missing a beat or thrust you started to push second and third tentacle into his already stuffed valve and Rung wailed in pain, the invasion tearing his valve.

There was a swoosh, a gun went off and all of a sudden you were screeching like a Unicron’s spawn. You jumped off from Rung, pulling your intruding tentacles out of his valve and mouth too fast to be considered safe, making him cough as he finally got some proper air.

“Hold it! Stay right where you are you ugly fuck and I will only blast your legs and not your face off!” Whirl out of all the mechs yelled at your hunching and hissing form. Rung, despite his pains, pushed himself into a sitting position. “Whirl no, don’t, it’s (Y/n)!”

“I know, why do you think I’m calling it ugly!?” Whirl shouted just as you bounced at him. The blue mech took a shot and Rung shouted as you fell limply on the ground. He was on your side in a second, trying to see if you were okay, only to see a tranquilizer bullet in your cables. He sighed in relief. You weren’t dead, just unconscious.

“You okay Eyebrows?” Whirl asked as he walked up to the older mech and helped Rung up on his feet, only for him to fall into Whirl’s arms. His legs were shaky and honestly, his valve throbbed and hurt. “I- I’m fine, thank you Whirl…”

“C'mon, let’s take you to a doc.” The cyclops said and helped Rung to walk, but the psychiatric protested. “What about (Y/n)? We can’t just leave them!”

“Don’t worry, Mags is on the case. Brainstorm and Perceptor are already waiting to run some tests on them. They should be okay. Hopefully.”

Rung grew quiet and let Whirl help him to the medbay. On their way, they passed Brainstorm and Perceptor rushing towards his office to get you before tranquilizer would wear off. Rung would be fine, he knew it, he just hoped you would be okay.


	3. Rung x Reader Part,2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung's struggles continue.

Despite Perceptor’s and Brainstorm’s best efforts, they didn’t find a way to return you back to normal. Everyone in Lost Light was baffled and shocked. How could someone as sweet and kind as you turn into a murderous predator, a monster all of the sudden? No one saw it coming or your assault on your Conjunx.

The best they could do was to put you into stasis coma until they would figure out a way to return you back to normal or…let you go. But it was up to your Conjunx and Rung wasn’t ready to let go of you.

The psychiatric recovered from your advantages with a clear bill of health, but he was shaken up by what had happened. But life went on without you on the ship but Rung wouldn’t stop thinking about you for even one second. He often times came to visit you in your pod and just stared at you through the pod’s glass as you laid there. Despite being a horrendous beast now, you still looked as gorgeous as the day you two had performed Conjunx ceremony.

Sometimes he would talk to you through the glass, tell you about his day, what has happened at Lost Light while you have been gone and how much you’re missed by your friends. Once in a while, he reads you something from one of his datapads. But then he was separated from you by Getaway and his rebellion.

Rung and rest of the who had nothing against Megatron were sent to die to Necrobot’s planet by the hands of the Decepticon Justice Division. They survived and many more survived also thanks to Necrobot’s saved mechs and femmes and they were set on a new mission. Get Lost Light back.

They had ups and downs on their way and now? Now they were all confronted by a pack of Sparkeaters. Sparkeaters that were their crewmates, lead by you, Perceptor following quickly behind you like pack leader’s right hand. Whatever Getaway had done to their friends he must have done something to you also for you to be set free from your stasis. While Brainstorm approached turned Perceptor, Rung approached you.

“(Y/n)…?” The orange mech asked and you crooned and chittered, tilting your helm and clicking your mandibles at him. Good, you were listening. He tried to get some sense to you. “It’s me, Rung, your Conjunx, remember?”

You chittered, but before anyone could do anything Perceptor spewed something all over Brainstorm and all hell broke loose. You screeched like a banshee and the crew of Sparkeaters attacked. That’s when Rung lost you again.

Next time he saw you was in a medbay, but you were you again. Not a Sparkeater, not a monster, but his own Conjunx. You were lying on the medical slab like the rest of the healed crew was. As soon Rung entered, your optics, now normal blue again landed on him and you grimaced.

“Oh, Rung…!” You sobbed before bursting into tears. The psychiatric was next to you in a second and holding your hand in his. “Shh, shh, I’m right here. How are you feeling?”

“Horrible…!” You admitted through tears and weakly squeezed his hand back. “I remember…! I remember everything…! Oh, Rung, I’m so so sorry!”

Rung smiled slightly and leaned down to nuzzle the side of his face against your wet one. You sobbed harder and he gently kissed your cheek. “It’s alright. Everything is alright now. I love you, I still love you and I will always love you.”

“I don’t deserve you…! Not after what I did to you!” You cried and Rung kissed you again. “Nonsense. If I would have been mad at you would I have come over every day to talk to you when you were in a coma?”

You shook your helm shakily and Rung smiled before kissing you on the mouth. “I’m was there then and I’ll be here with you now.”


	4. Fortress Maximus X Reader Part, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord has you, but it isn't you that he wants. It's your Conjunx.

Everyone were down. There was no rescue coming. Not as long as you knew. You grunted in pain as Overlord lifted you up in the air by your intake and you tried your best to lift yourself up with your hands wrapped around his enormous wrist, but no avail.

“You’re Fortress Maximus’ little plaything, aren’t you? Will you be a good bot and tell me where he is?” He asked voice amused as he watched you struggle for breath. You coughed weakly and grunted in his hold. “Frag you, I don’t know what stuff you have been snorting but it’s obviously bad stuff…!”

Overlord chuckled and with his free hand took a hold of your arm. “Let’s try this again.” That was the only warning you got until a scream of pure pain was torn from your intake as Overlord twisted your arm to an angle that was anything but natural. “Where is Fortress Maximus…?”

You whimpered and whined in pain, taking a painful look at your arm, all twisted and weird and you couldn’t even feel it or twitch servos if you tried. But as you glanced at the smug look in Con’s face you grew defiant again. “In your aft you frag face…!”

Overlord chuckled again and that was the beginning of your torture. You screamed bloody murder with every servo he twisted in your good hand, with every leg he torn apart from your body until he twisted the last remaining arm of yours to even worse angle than the last one.

You panted and whimpered in pain, the pain almost so bad you were about to pass out, but each time that blissful darkness was about to come, Overlord, slapped your cheek so hard your helm hit the wall behind you.

“Tell me where he is and I’ll end your misery…!” Overlord hummed against your face and it took all willpower you had to spit on his face. “Go frag yourself you sicko….!” You growled and Overlord backed up.

He wiped his face, smiling, amused and choked you harder under his hand. You gasped for air as your intake was squeezed shut and Overlord chuckled, feeling your frame growing hot underneath his hand.

“You had your chance. Now you die painfully, alone and-!” He didn’t get to finish. Not with another behemoth body roaring and slamming against Overlord’s body. You were dropped on the ground like a limp ragdoll, but not for long as you were in a manner of seconds picked up and everything was a blur in your optics.

“Don’t worry…! I’ll get you to safety…!” You heard your lover, Fortress Maximus yell at you, but it was more of a promise than a mindless yelling. You smiled slightly through your immense pain and slowly offlined your optics despite his yelling, “No, don’t close your optics! Keep them open! No matter what, please!”

Despite his pleading, you couldn’t do what he asked for you. Slowly, you fell into the darkness…


	5. Fortress Maximus X Reader Part, 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're safe, but not unharmed.

You heard a sound. Peeping. It was symmetrical, coming in some kind of synch. Your optics were offline and you couldn’t tell what was happening around you, but you were coming up from the darkness. You tried to force your optics online and the peeping picked up and suddenly there was someone on your side.

“Rest, take it easy. You’re safe now.”

Safe. Yes, you remembered. Overlord had gotten loose and he came after Fortress Maximus. Seeing you as an easy target to draw traumatized mech out from his hiding spot in the vast ship full of mechs he came after you and tortured you. You wished Max hadn’t, but he had come to your aid when you needed him. That’s the last thing you remembered.

Primus, you hoped he was safe…! Overlord wouldn’t go easy on him, not after the first time he got away from him. You tried to calm yourself, but the peeping wouldn’t settle down from it’s harder space. The voices around you, you slowly started to recognize them. Ratchet and First Aid. Figures, Ambulon must have been taking care of others.

“My sweetspark, please calm yourself… He’s gone now…! He can’t hurt you anymore…” You recognized that voice anywhere. Fortress Maximus. You forced your optics to online and even though your vision was blurry you could make hazy colors that were your lover.

“Hi…Max…” You croaked out weakly, surprised by how strained and used your voice sounded. You must have pulled something in your voice when Overlord had been toying with you.

Fortress Maximus chocked on a sob once he heard your voice. He placed his hands next to your frame, too afraid to touch you and laid his helm on them, sobbing. If he had been faster and stronger this wouldn’t have happened.

You smiled through the pain and medicine clouding your vision, trying to appear strong for your lover. Ratchet grimaced from the sideline and hoped you would stabilize quickly. It was always very unnerving to see a bot without arms or legs, even if you were a veteran like him.


	6. Drift X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Drift you're more like a cat in spiritual level. Thing happen.

Relationship with Ratchet and Drift is something for certain. You love it though. Last night you spent some naughty times with Ratchet while Drift was doing god only knows what. He wouldn’t tell either of you what he was going to do, he just said that you’re going to get closer to your inner calling. What the fuck that ever meant.

Well, you’re sore from down there, your legs hurt like after a long workout session for bouncing up and down on Ratchet and he left quite hickeys on you. Being a pillow princess he was it was up to you to ride him all night long and when you finally finished you were dead meat.

So now starts your walk of shame back to your habsuite. It’s early in the morning so no one really is moving around yet and no one gets to witness you in yesterday’s clothing, or your messy hair and neck covered in love bites. No shame loving your partner though.

You’re tired as fuck, you slept maybe 5 hours and you can barely read the numbers on your door as you tap in your door code and enter your habsuite. You sleepily look around and you’re taken aback by all the colors. You didn’t have this much colors in your suite.

There are huge feathers everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, cat art decorating the walls, including the classical “Hang In There” kitten poster, your bedsheets had paws all over them, there were mouse toys all over the floor and you couldn’t but to step on one when you entered the room. In the middle of all the chaos is a frozen Drift, building what appears to be a royal cat tree.

You stare at each other for a good minute before you turn around to leave. “Sorry, wrong room.” You say and leave. You wonder around for a while in your sleep-deprived state until you find your room again, enter the room and you’re greeted with the same freaking feline chaos.

“Sorry, wrong room.” You say and turn to leave but this time Drift calls after you, “No, wait! You’re in the right place!”

Hearing him say that suddenly jolts you awake like an electric shock and you take a look at your room. It’s absolute CATvaporized!

“Drift, what the fuck!? Why does my room look like my fairy CATmother puked in here!?”

“Well, you remember when we were talking about auras and our spiritual homes and you told me you were like a cat in a spiritual way?”

You stare at him for a moment, the conversation lost somewhere in your mind, until you remember it. You had just said it as a joke and half-hearted comments since you were running late and couldn’t talk with him so you gave him the most straightforward answer you got. You never thought he would take it literally!

“I didn’t think you would take it literally!” You scream at him and he looks sheepish and sorry, like kicked puppy or in this case a kitten. You immediately feel bad for yelling at him so you sigh and look down as you apologize, “I’m sorry I yelled, but can you ask me next time you try to do something like this?”

“I wanted to surprise you…” Drift mumbles shamefully and you suddenly feel like an ass. You hold in your breath, sigh it out and take another look at your room. The posters are actually pretty cute and maybe your room needed more colors. The feathers are no doubt from outer space birds, Drift wouldn’t buy you fake stuff and the mouse toys… You can figure it out.

You walk up to Drift who looks defeated and grasp his giant finger in your hand as you squeeze and give him reassuring smile. “Okay, it’s definitely a shock, but it’s not necessarily a bad one. I can live with these.”

“Really?” Drift asks and his finials do the thing, wiggle when he is getting happier and you smile and nod. “Yeah. You got anything else for me?”

“I got you a suit.” He says and pulls out a what is no doubt a bunny girl suit but only with cat’s tail and ears. You blush so hard your ears turn red and look at him like WTF? He grins sheepishly and hols the suit and decorations out for you.

“I thought we could try roleplaying for the date night.”

Okay, you’re up to that. Nothing bad in that. Ratchet is a kinky old man, you and Drift know he can roll with that. You accept the suite and Drift smile turns shy. “There is one more thing…”

Oh God, what is it?

“What?” You ask and he pokes his fingers against each other as he looks away from you. “I bought you a cat…” He admits and your brains freeze. The shock must be evident on your face as he quickly panics and pulls a picture to show you.

It is indeed a cat, but it has two tails and three huge cat’s eyes. It’s like, alien cat combined with something from you heard from Japanese culture back on Earth. Drift is quick to tell you that it’s a very rare breed of Earth’s historical Nekomatas and Ultor-3Q’s three-eyed felines. You take in the info you’re getting.

One, you can believe that there is a three-eyed cat somewhere in the galaxy. Two, you can’t believe Nekomatas are real. Three, you’re getting a cat.

Drift looks worried as you walk past him into your bathroom and shut the door behind you. He asks after you if you’re okay with him getting you a cat and that he can cancel his feline order, only for you to open the bathroom door and bounce on him in the sexy feline suit.

He looks surprised but by the sound of his engine revving, he is not hating the suit, ears or the tail that moves with your feelings behind you. You smile, it’s a predatory smile and Drift’s panels click open with a hiss. You hiss right back at him. “Get yourself ready Drift. This pussy wants some milk.”

You’re happy about the cat, he can tell.


	7. Warlord As A Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Megatron have interesting systems when it comes to berthroom. NOT ALWAYS, NO. Just, occasionally. Now you're just playing with something new.

“You look good like this…” You purr as you saunter around Megatron like a huntress prowling on their prey. He doesn’t say anything, only sound leaving him are his vents that are huffing air as he tries to keep his cool.

He is on his knees and he looks so good kneeling there on the floor for you. His hands are tightly held together behind his back and he is straight as metal pipe, but this is all his demeanor. You swear you’re going to break him and his stone-cold appearance.

You stop just behind Megatron, but he doesn’t turn around to see what you’re doing. He knows better than that. All he can do is stare ahead and listen how your own vents are calmly venting and then there’s a click as you pull something out of your subspace.

That’s when you sneak your arms around his front and you fasten something around his intake. Megatron dares to look down and sees it’s a collar. Purple with an even darker shade of purple diamonds running all over it and a tag… With an Autobot symbol on it.

“I hope you like this little present I got you. I won’t be drinking at Swerve’s for a few months, that much it cost.” You laugh as you tighten the collar around his intake and Megatron grunts as his intake is squeezed. You stop and loosen the collar a little.

“Color?”

“Green…!” Megatron huffs and you smile as you fasten the collar snug and perfectly around Megatron’s intake. It’s wrapped there tightly, but not tight enough to cut off his voice or hurt him. Just enough for him to know it’s there and present.

You walk back in front of Megatron to clip a leash onto his collar’s loop before you throw your backside on your huge bed and sit on the edge of it as you watch your lover before you. He looks absolutely stunning, the leash and eye contact being the only things that connect you two.

“How does it feel to be humbled down from the great leader of the Decepticons to a mere minibot’s humble pet? An Autobot minibot of them all?!” You boasted and Megatron broke your eye contact to lower his helm un submission. You grinned and picked something else from your subspace and Megatron raised his helm to see.

It was a vial, filled with a neon green liquid that seemed to glow in its container. From the looks of Megatron he had no clue what it was. It didn’t look like any energon he had seen before or high-grade. You smirked and waved the vial between your servos at him.

“Interested? This is a highly powerful aphrodisiac I had Brainstorm brew for me. You drink this vial and your spike won’t settle down for hours. Are you ready for that?” You ask and Megatron’s intake works beneath the collar. This won’t go unnoticed from you so you drop the persona for a second. “Color?”

“Green.” He says. He sounds out of breath. You aren’t convinced. You pry a little more. “Remember the safeword?”

“Yes.”

“Repeat it.”

“Beetlejuice.”

“Good boy.” You smiled, pleased. Finally one of Swerve’s movie night’s paid off in your habsuite. You tugged the leash attached to Megatron’s collar and his helm snapped on your way. “Crawl to me.”

The former Decepticon did as he was told and pulled his arms in front of him from behind his back and crawled like a mechanimal to you. With a flick of your servo you popped the vial open and Megatron expectably opened his mouth so you could pour the green liquid down his intake, but you had other plans.

You brought the vial to your thigh and poured it down your leg, letting the surprisingly thick syrupy liquid trail down your armor all the to the tip of your pedes. Megatron eyed the syrup and you smiled. “You want it? Lick it.”

The grey mech looked up at you without lifting his helm and without another word bent down and licked a long trail of syrup from the tip of your pede up to your calf. You hummed as a slight blush ghosted over your cheeks at the sound of Megatron moaning. You had asked Brainstorm to make the aphrodisiac sweet. Maybe it was a tad bit too sweet…

With a little self-control, he had left he grunted and bowed down to lick your pede and leg, again and again, as to make sure he got every single drop. It felt surprisingly good and you couldn’t help but moan shakily.

You had always hated your size. How small you were compared to rest of the bots and so useless in a fight, always feelings not as half useful like a proper Autobot. But these sessions, when you had the feared Megatron kneeling before you and paying utmost respect to you really boosted your self-esteem.

It was actually such a huge turn on that your fans kicked on and your panel slid aside, but Megatron wasn’t paying any attention to your slick valve. He just kept licking and worshipping your pedes and you started to regret not having poured the syrup over your valve. So you tugged the leash and Megatron’s helm snapped between your legs.

“Lick.” You ordered. “Show your master which you prefer more, valve or that aphrodisiac.”

Megatron didn’t even bother nodding or grunting, he straight up buried his face against your valve and you yelped out loud in pleasure as he started to eat you out like a starving mech. Your hands went immediately to hold his helm down and against you, not like he was going anywhere.

His lips massaged your mesh lips, his glossa invaded your valve channel and his nose bumped against your anterior node with each flick of his glossa. You threw your helm back and you moaned shamelessly. Then something changed at Megatron’s rhythm and his whole body started to against your bed, but you didn’t care. You were closing in on your first overload.

“Yes Megatron, right therEE!” You squealed like an animal in a slaughterhouse as you overloaded and your lover groaned, his body suddenly stilling, but his mouth never stopped. You whimpered, hands shaking against Megatron’s helm and losing their hold.

“Enough…!” You panted, but it appeared that Megatron didn’t hear you so you repeated yourself a little louder, but he was still eating you out. That’s when you snapped. “Yellow!”

That halted everything. Megatron immediately pulled back. He was a mess, face wet with your transfluids and droplet or two of the green syrup on his chin where he couldn’t reach with his glossa alone. He licked his lips clean and the look in his red optics was hazy in arousal, but the sensible part of him that he could never lose responded to your words. “Did I go too rough?”

“No, not at all…!” You panted and smiled. “Just sensitive. Now I know why they called you silver glossa.” You joked. “You could have won the whole war with your glossa alone.”

Megatron didn’t comment but he offered you strained smile that that quickly turned to an uncomfortable grimace. “May we go again? Master?”

Again? You leaned forward and looked down to see transfluids staining your berth. Megatron must have humped his spike against it into overload. You took a look at his pink fluid covered spike and came to the conclusion that your first clue proved to be right. You grinned and spread you settled comfortably on your back to bed and tugged Megatron’s leash until he was forced to climb into the bed and settle between your legs.

“C’mon pet.” You challenged him with a smile and with your free hand spread your ready valve’s lips open in the lewd display. “Breed your master. Make me heavy with your pups.”

Megatron’s coolings fans were so loud at this point that if your habsuite wasn’t soundproof then every mech passing by could hear exactly what you two were doing… For the next 3 hours~

 

 


End file.
